1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion device. In particular, there is a combustion device, utilizing micro-sized combustion tubes, that can 1) control firing profiles of an array of combustion tubes, 2) control a variety of configurations of applied force generated thereby, and 3) provide an exhaust gas for actuating an attached device, like a piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background art shows a variety of related designs using combustion, which are made to harness the power generated therefrom. Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,835, is a pulse combustor with controllable oscillations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,380, is a method and apparatus for intermittent combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,211, is a resonant pulse rocket
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,967, is a method and device for supplying a magnetohydrodynamic generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,962, is a valveless jet engine with inertia tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,102, is a pulse jet burner system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,365, is a reso-jet motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,669, is a gas turbine power plant with tank supplied by long conduit having volume over six times that of the intermittent combustion gas generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,697, is a multi-tube mosaic reso-jet motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,464, is an electric power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,535, is a source of electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,782, is a shock wave trap for multiple combustion chamber reso-jet motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,405, is a method of producing motive forces on aircraft, by the explosion of inflammable mixtures of substances.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants"" acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicants"" claimed invention.
3. Problems with the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has never been a combustion device, utilizing micro-sized combustion tubes, that can 1) control firing profiles of an array of combustion tubes, 2) control variety of configurations of applied force generated thereby, and 3) provide an exhaust gas for actuating an attached device, like a piston. Therefore, there is a need for a combustion device that provides for control of firing profiles, and attached devices.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a combustion device for providing a stream of combustion products. In particular, there is a combustion device, utilizing micro-sized combustion tubes, that can 1) control firing profiles of an array of combustion tubes, 2) control acoustics generated thereby, and 3) provide an exhaust gas for actuating an attached device, like a piston.
A further feature of the invention is to provide an array of combustion tubes that are individually controlled. Wherein the array of tubes comprise either uniformly dimensioned tubes or are formed of a variety of dimensions, like length and diameter, which are arranged in selected patterns.
An additional feature of the invention is to provide either a single ignition point at an end of the combustion tubes, or provide for multiple ignition points positioned along the interior length of the tubes.
A further feature of the invention is to provide for a combustion sequence that self extinguished after burning all of the fuel in the combustion tube.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified. Other features of the present invention will become clearer from the following detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter which would form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.